


Festive attire

by thejourneymaninn



Series: Domestic shenanigans [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, Lyriumchristmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9019531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneymaninn/pseuds/thejourneymaninn
Summary: It's the week before Christmas, and Anders has prepared a surprise for Fenris.
Part of Domestic Shenanigans. Like all fics belonging to this series, it can be read as a stand-alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the #lyriumchristmas campaign on tumblr. Prompt: 'Gift giving'

Fenris frowned as he stepped into the entrance hall – all the Christmas lights he had hung up had been switched off, leaving the room lit by nothing but a single candle. Next to it stood a glass of wine, a note propped up against it “Enjoy me on your way upstairs”.

He snuffed out the candle, picked up the glass – sound advice was sound advice, even if it came on a crumpled piece of paper – and headed to the living room to find out just what exactly his boyfriend was up to. As it turned out, the Christmas lights in the rest of the house had been unplugged as well, yet Anders had left the rest of his decorations intact.

“What happened to the lights?” Fenris demanded to know as soon as he found Anders sitting on the couch.

“Don’t worry, I’ll turn them back on tomorrow. I just thought this,” he indicated the handful of candles that adorned the room, “would be more to your taste. Now come on, sit down. It’s gift-giving time.”

“What? It is not. Christmas isn’t until next week. I have not yet had time to wrap them, I…”

“I’m not talking about Christmas,” Anders interrupted Fenris’ slightly panicked stammering. “This is just for you.” He grabbed his hand and gently pulled him down onto the couch. “You said Christmas felt more like a human holiday, and I know you feel no connection to elven traditions, so tonight isn’t either of those…but don’t worry, you’ll also get presents on Christmas.”

“I am not certain I understand. Why should there be a day specifically for me?”

“Well, short answer, because I want you to have one. Come to think of it, that’s pretty much the long answer, too.” Anders cradled the back of his neck and pulled him into a soft, lingering kiss. “You deserve to be celebrated, love. I won’t bore you with one of those ‘Thank you for putting up with me, I know I’m a mess’- speeches, because let’s face it, so are you…” Fenris gave him a little smirk of agreement. He couldn’t argue with that. “But,” Anders continued, “I _do_ appreciate it. And by _it_ , I mean everything. The way you know and understand and sometimes drive me crazy, all the things you do for me, like decorating the whole house for a holiday you hate or scraping burnt cookies off the baking trays. Even when I kick you in the shin for mocking me and leering at my ice-cream-bloated body, I wouldn’t want you to be anywhere else but by my side…And don’t even think about doing something special for me in return. The whole point of this is that it’s a _gift_ , not give and take.”

Fenris smiled, just barely managing not to shake his head. Of course he would, once enough time had passed. Anders deserved it just as much.

“So,” he raised an eyebrow, “what exactly are my gifts?”

“Well, let’s see. We’ll start with dinner - I made all your favourites, and I got you that pie you love so much for dessert. I thought afterwards we could watch one of those cheesy romcoms I still can’t believe you actually _like_. Since this is your day, I hereby vow I won’t make even a single derisive comment – and yes, that includes fart noises. There’s more wine, obviously, and the bag over there contains a few gifts you’re actually going to have to unwrap. Not to spoil the surprise, but one of them is massage oil because you, Sir, have entirely too much tension in your body and I’m going to make sure to knead every last trace of it away.”

“Are the other gifts of a…similar nature?” Fenris asked with a smirk.

“Alas, I’m afraid the others are more likely to stimulate your mind. But don’t worry, sex is on the list as well, and I’ll do all your favourite things there, too.”

“Are you implying I need a special day for those now? Because as I recall, _you_ like them just as much.”

“Well, yes, but it’s the idea behind it that counts, love. Your day, your sex.”

“Does that mean you are going to wear _it_?”

The question had been meant as a joke – after all, Anders had vehemently declared _it_ to have been “a one-time experiment never to be repeated or even mentioned again”. Yet Anders merely smirked, indicating his bathrobe. “Oh, I’m not _going to_. What did you think I was wearing under this?”

It took Fenris at least a minute until he managed to stop staring and croak out, “Is dinner mandatory?”

“Yes, but the schedule is…flexible.” Judging by Anders’ grin, he knew _exactly_ what reaction his words had caused.

“Then I demand we go to the bedroom. Now.”

“Well, your day, your rules.” 


End file.
